Solangelo's ship sets sail
by Keeper2023
Summary: Some solangelo fluff, because who doesn't need solangelo fluff? Will and Nico getting to know each other. This is my first fic that I'm posting, so sorry in advance for any mistakes or style choices.


Nico's POV

I woke up to a knock on the door. It was probably that Apollo kid named Will that wouldn't leave me alone since I got back to camp. It was kind of nice that someone cared about me, but this was getting annoying. I rolled out of bed with a crash and tripped. Will walked in as I tripped and we made contact. His eyes were blue like the sky. His eyes looked like they were laughing. I noticed his bright orange shirt and jeans that looked good on him. I scolded himself for thinking like that. I'd realized that Will was laughing and that I was still on the floor.

"What you laughing about?", Nico asked.

"You. I heard a crash and came in to find you on the on the floor. Not a morning person I take it?", Will said.

"No, not really.", I mumbled. You've probably been up since 5:30! Did you have a reason for coming in here?", I replied. I realized I'd sounded a little harsh.

"I've actually been up since 5, for your information. As for why I came in here, I noticed that since you came back, you haven't left your cabin much. You don't normally come out for breakfast either. I was wondering why.", Will said. Nico noticed that Will really was worried about him and seemed to care. Nico decided to answer.

"I like being by myself. It lets me think. I also don't think anyone cares what I do. Most people want nothing to do with me", I said.

"I care about you! I also care about what you do. If you want, I could see if I could snag an orange or some toast from the kitchen, since you missed breakfast and lunch today.", Will offered.

Nico didn't know how much Will cared about him. Nico was blushing at this point and was staring at Will.

"Ssure, I'll, I'll eat an orange", Nico stuttered.

"Great, I'll be right back!", Will said. Will left the cabin with a smile and I was left alone. Man, Will's cute. Those eyes are so blue and… I was snapped out of when thoughts when I heard Will approaching. He walked into the cabin, orange in hand. I took the orange and Will turned to leave. I worked up enough courage to say something;

"Actually, could, could you stay here for a bit, Will?", I asked. Will turned and looked smiled at Nico.

"I'd love too!", Will replied.

I invited Will to sit in a chair next to my bed and he sat down. I ate my orange while Will talked and asked simple questions, like what my favorite color was.

"So what's your favorite color?", Will asked

"Black. I'm guessing yours is yellow?", I replied.

"No, it's actually orange", Will joked. That was able to get a little smile out of me. I finished my orange and started to stare at Will again.

"I'm so stunning, you just can't stop staring at me?", Will joked.

"I, I uh, um.", I stuttered. I tried to think of a witty answer, but couldn't.

"It's okay. I kind of enjoy it. I'm Bi, by the way.", Will said with a laugh.

"Oh, I, uh, cool?", I mumbled. I didn't know much about Will; I wanted to change that.

Will smiled at me and we talked some more. Before I knew it, it was almost time for dinner. Will and I decided to walk to dinner together. I changed, while he ran back to his cabin quickly to grab a sweatshirt. When he got back to my cabin, he found me wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. We walked together to dinner. Somehow it came up that I was always lonely at my table, and Will invited me to join the Apollo table. Will sat down and asked Kayla and Austin to move over for me. They gave Will a questioning look but moved. I sat on the end and started to eat (after offering some of his food to Hades).

From Will's POV

When Nico sat down at the Apollo table, I got some questioning looks from his cabin. I told them that Nico had been lonely at his table and earned a glare from Nico. He was quiet during dinner and only talked a little with me. While we were finishing up, Chiron reminded us that after dinner today, they would have free-time indoors (no war games). He mentioned something about an argument between Zeus and Hera, so I assumed it was because of the thunder and possible flooding. Great! Nico and I can hang out in his cabin! When we were done, I grabbed Nico by his sweatshirt hood and pulled him aside.

"Hey, what was that for?", Nico asked.

"I was wondering if I could hang out in your cabin with you.", I replied. I gave him one of my famous smiles.

"Uh, sssure. Do you wwwant to play a game or something?", He said. He seemed confused why I

wanted to spend time with him.

"Sure, or we could just talk. I want to get to know you better.", I said.

Nico led me back to his cabin and opened the door. He sat on his bed, which I noticed it had made since the last time we'd been here. I sat in the same chair and he asked what I wanted to do. I asked if he had any games. He opened a drawer that had some games in it. I saw some Mythomagic cards and figurines and asked about them. Apparently, he used to be obsessed with them. His sister found one for him right before she died. I decided to change the subject and pulled out a deck of cards.

We spread out on the ground and started playing BS (AKA peanut butter). At some point, Nico spaced out and I surprised him when he snapped out of it. He yelled something that sounded scooza. I asked him about it and he said it means "sorry" in Italian. I also found out he's fluent in Italian because he lived in Italy. We finished the game (Nico won) and he sat back on his bed.

I sat in the chair across from him. I asked him more questions and to my surprise, he seemed interested in my life too. Nico fell asleep at some point and started to go back to my cabin. Right before I closed the door, Nico woke up. He seemed to sense I was leaving. He told me to come back. I sat back in the chair for a few minutes. We talked for a little longer. I realized the time, and I said goodbye. Nico mumbled a goodbye and I thought I heard something about McDonald's? He was clearly tired. On my way back, Annabeth was leaving Percy's cabin. She saw me and walked over to me.

"What were you doing in Nico's cabin at this hour?", Annabeth asked.

"I could ask you the same for Percy's cabin.", Will replied.

"Touche. I was talking with Percy if you must know.", Annabeth said.

"Is that all you were doing?", I asked with a smug grin. She gave me a shove.

"None of your business. Now the answer to my question?", She urged.

"I was getting to know Nico. We played a game." I replied.

"Nico's nice. I also think he likes you.", Annabeth said with a grin.

"Like as a friend or…" I asked

"More than that I think.", Annabeth said.

"Really?", I asked.

"Yeah, I mean have you noticed that he stutters when he's nervous, like when he's around you? Also, he has a habit of staring at you. I' surprised you didn't notice."

"Yeah, I guess. I like Nico too."

"You should tell him that!"

"Okay, maybe tomorrow."

"No, definitely tomorrow, or I'll tell Percy and he'll make a mess out of it. You don't want that do you?"

"Okay, Okay, I get the hint! Definitely tomorrow! Thanks, Annabeth, see you tomorrow!"

"No problem, bye!"

I was able to slip back into my cabin without many people seeing and without any questions. I got to my bed and changed. I climbed into my bed and read a little. I couldn't focus, so I gave up on that. I played with different scenarios of what I would say to Nico tomorrow in my head. I fell asleep thinking about Nico and what I'd tell him tomorrow. Luckily Zeus's argument lasted a few days, so we were trapped inside. I'd get plenty of time with Nico.


End file.
